<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freakin' Perfect by Advocate_267</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991848">Freakin' Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267'>Advocate_267</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hair cut, Insecurity, Junker Reader, Slice of Life, Widow is a hair stylist because why not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat is feeling insecure about his bald spots so the reader decides to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes &amp; Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freakin' Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure you know what you’re doing, mate?”</p><p>All you receive is a harsh look from Widow, silencing any more comments you had ready to voice. At her side Sombra chuckled in good nature.</p><p>“Not to worry, junker, Amelie is an expert.”</p><p><em> Well thank fuck for that. </em>You refrain from saying that out loud, instead staying quiet as Widow gets out a pair of clippers and begins to work. You'd cut your own hair before, mostly out of practicality, but then it had always been sloppy and done with rusty shears. Widow was an apparent professional who only used proper equipment when working. </p><p>It was kind of relaxing, the buzz of the clippers bringing relief instead of anxiety. Still, there was a slither of doubt in your chest. You were doing this for a specific reason, a reason you had yet to tell. </p><p>A few minutes was all it took for Widow to finish up the side shave. She spent a few more trimming the remainder of your hair into a kind of side mohawk that was the perfect balance of neat and wild. Once done Sombra held up a mirror. You gasped. </p><p>“Hooly dooly, it’s perfect!”</p><p>“Told ya,” Sombra smirked, always glad to be proven right. When you go to pay Widow for the cut you're refused, instead motioned to sit back down. You looked at her in confusion.</p><p>“Do not worry about payment. All I ask is for the reasoning behind this sudden hair cut.”</p><p>“The reason?!” Now Sombra was grinning wickedly, itching to get the gossip. The hacker wrote the popular rumour blog surrounding the Overwatch agents and she was ready for the next story. </p><p>You tried to play it cool, crossing your arms. “I don't know what you’re talking about. I just fancied a change.”</p><p>“You’re a junker, you could have just buzzed it off yourself and be done with it. Nah, you wanted this done right. To impress someone perhaps?”</p><p>“Damnit.” They were on to you. As much as you trusted Widow not to blab (the woman was above such childish gossiping) Sombra was a different story. Everyone would know within the hour and your surprise would be ruined.  </p><p>“It’s true, look, she’s going red, Widow!” Sombra had her phone out, already typing away. It would take a genius to figure out who that 'someone' was.</p><p>“Alright, just don’t don’t publish it!  I did it for Junkrat.” You finally relented. Sombra looked smugly satisfied, tucking her phone away, waiting for you to continue.</p><p>You sighed, spilling the story. “He’s been real insecure about his bald spots recently. I thought I’d get my hair shaved so we’d match.”</p><p>“Aww, how cute.” Sombra teased while Widow just nodded in understanding. </p><p>“Please, if you’re going to put this on your dumb gossip blog, can you at least wait until I’ve shown him? It’s meant to be a surprise.” You begged. </p><p>“Alright, Junker.” Sombra promised, then made a showing motion with her hand. “Go find your loverboy.” </p><p>Relieved you got up, jogging out the door. A moment later you re-appeared to say “Thanks again, Widow, it looks great!”</p><p>The sniper gave a thin smile. “You’re welcome.”  </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Finding Junkrat was easy, especially when he was hanging out with Lucio and D.va. Just listen out for the sounds of swearing in an unmistakable Australian accent. Junkrat was good at games, but D.va was the master, leading to a lot of cursing. You located them in one of the common rooms. You peeked around the door, selecting your moment.</p><p>“What’re you doing?”</p><p>“Eek!” A deep voice from behind caused you to jump, coming face to gut with Roadhog. “Don’t do that!” You snapped, then quickly checked to make sure no one inside had heard the outburst. They hadn’t, too engrossed in a game of digital karting. </p><p>You sighed, looking up to find Roadhog staring at you though his mask. “You got your hair cut,” he pointed out. “Looks nice.”</p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“He’ll like it too.” Roadhog said, knowing full well what was going on here. You perked up, eyes glowing with hope.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. Now get in there.” With that he lumbered away, leaving you to face Junkrat. You checked one last time, they’d just finished a race, sucked in a breath and walked on in.</p><p>Junkrat didn’t notice you right away, too busy bitching about how Hana whooped their asses. It was the Mech fighter herself who saw you first, yelling out a greeting.</p><p>“Hey Y/N! You up for a- hey, you changed your hair!”</p><p>It was then Junkrat and you locked eyes, his becoming wide as they took in your new look.</p><p>“...The hell, sheila?”</p><p>Not the reaction you were expecting, but you can roll with it. Instead of engaging his comment you addressed Hana. “Yep! Though it was about time. Would it be okay for me to steal Jamie for a bit?”</p><p>“Take him! He keeps eating all my pretzels,” Lucio piped up, to which Junkrat tore his gaze from you to shove another handful in his mouth. The junker swallowed, picking his way off the couch to follow you out into the corridor, uncharacteristically silent.   </p><p>It wasn’t until they were alone outside sitting on the steps to the building did he find his voice again. </p><p>“Why did you cut your hair?” He didn’t sound affronted or angry at the fact, just purely curious. You laughed.</p><p>“So we match.” You reached up to gently stroke the balding spots between his smouldering hair tufts. Junkrat still looked confused.</p><p>“But why would you want hair like mine? I’m fuckin’ ugly.” </p><p>“Jamison Fawks,” Your tone became harder. “Do you think I’m any less pretty with half my head shaved?”</p><p>“Absolutely not!” He spluttered. Your gaze softened, hand coming down to gasp Junkrat’s chin. </p><p>“Well then you’re no less handsome with your bald spots. Who cares what others think? To me you’re fuckin’ perfect.”  </p><p>It took a moment for it to sink in, but when it did, Junkrat’s whole expression seemed to light up, face flushing and hair somehow bursting into flames. </p><p>“Y-you really think that, doll?” </p><p>“One Hundred percent.” </p><p>He coninued to grin, both of you falling into a comfortable quiet. He reached up to gently brush over your shaved patched, giggling at the softness. <br/><br/>“You look like that girl from that old comic” Junkrat said. “...what’s her name?”</p><p>“Tankgirl?”</p><p>“Yeah! My badass Tankgirl.” He put his arm around your shoulders, dragging you into his side. A sly smirk appeared on his face. </p><p>“They’s just one more thing, ya know, if you really want to match.”</p><p>“And what’s that?”</p><p>Junkrat pulled a lighter out of his pocket. He flicked it on, holding the flame near the tips of your hair, eyebrows raised, awaiting permission. You gave in with a smile. </p><p>“Go on then.”</p><p>By the time they were done in was a miracle you had any hair left at all. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On Tumblr I saw a headcannon that Junkrat's hair catches on fire when he blushes and that's my favourite thing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>